The Sound in the Silence
by Onedayiwillflywithharryandfang
Summary: Maximum Ride and her best friend Harry have been deaf their whole lives. When their school is paired up with hearing kids everyone learns a thing or two. But when Max and her buddy's relationship takes a foul turn, can Harry and his new friend save them?Will anyone find out what love means? Can they ever communicate? I do not own Maximum Ride.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Introducing Me

**The first day of school i am asked to tell what my least favorite word is. Water, it's impossible to speechread. But, my least favorite word is sorry. Because it always come with an I'm then a this happened. Being deaf is not a 's not easy but not a problem. My name is Maximum Ride and I am deaf. There is nothing wrong with me and I know it. But hearing people don't and that's the problem. Today we are being paired up with kids from the hearing school we will be working with them every day during A-F block. That only leaves 1 block for us to be alone.  
So we are in A block waiting for the little snots to show up. They think we are a charity case. In actuality I think they are ours. They have no minds of their own only thinking something wrong with us. The TV is on and we are signaled to pay attention. Our principal comes up and begins to sign to us.  
'Would all students placed in the buddy program please report to the auditorium.'  
She left the screen and i got up to leave leaving my paper on my desk. As i walked down the hall I began to wish i had dressed more extravagantly for the occasion as I had known weeks ahead of time that i was in the buddy program. i was wearing a brown Shirt and jeans with a ponytail. Exciting right?**

**(Isn't this your favorite line break? Give it a hug.)**

**When i get there my best friend Harry was waiting for me. 'Hey' He signed, I am fully verbal but Harry isn't, in fact not only is he deaf he is also slightly ADD which makes speech therapy difficult for him. We were handed envelopes and were told not to open them until they tell us to. A mob of about 30 hearing kids, one for each deaf kid, swarms in. The principal from the hearing school takes the stage along with an interpreter. I'll spare you the details about the speech it was about pride and stuff and get to the goods. We opened our letters to see who was our buddy thing. Mine said, Nicholas Walker 15. Very detailed right. So I look around signing Nick W no one knew where he was though. Harry couldn't find his buddy either he got Hermione Walker. Letter signing their names we continued to walk until there was very obviously only 2 hearing people left a boy and a girl, we dashed over to them. Nicholas? I Signed. "Um I don't know what you said but I'm Nicholas Walker, are you Max?" He was very obviously shouting at me. 'Yes I am' I sign just to annoy him then I decide to talk."Yes i am it's very nice to meet you." He looks truly shocked when i say that. I look over at Harry and Hermione, they are very obviously struggling for communication. Hermione was trying to figure out some of the signs "Hi, okay, umm how? how are you?" he nodded "YES! I GOT IT NICKY LOOK I GOT IT! She was so excited about it it made me laugh. "Nicky?" i ask." She's my sister she calls me all kinds weird stuff." He explained. "Trust me I know I have 5." He said something but his head was turned away he was watching them. "Excuse me can you say that while looking at me please." "Oh I'm-"  
"Don't say it"  
"Okay I said , do you think they can work it out. Like does he ever talk?"  
"No." Thats a sore point for both me and him. Harry hates not being able to talk and I hate that it's so hard for him to learn that. We both shut down the topic immediately if it comes up. "Let's go talk to them I think they need help." I said.  
"Oh okay sure."  
We wandered over to them as Harry was trying to help her learn something. He was trying to explain what he would call her.  
"Harry do you want me to interpret?"  
His face relaxed as he nodded and began to sign.  
"Hello my name is Harry i am so glad we can speak sorta properly. i am going to have to name you at some point."  
"Oh that's what he was saying he just kept signing it over and over again and I felt bad because I didn't understand him" As I finished signing this for him he smiled. But it was forced and I could tell I turned away from him and talked to Hermione " It really annoys him when he has an interpreter and people talk as though he isn't there so just say you and stuff."  
"I'm sorry Harry I'm still new to this and I am really nervous and I don't want you to hate me, you don't hate me do you." He smiled for real this time and did the sign for chill out. Fang and Hermione turned to look at the stage the signals hadn't gone off so i didn't turn and neither did Harry. Someone grabbed my shoulder and I involuntarily punched them in the arm. I turned to see Nick holding his arm as though he was in pain. And that's when it clicked. His Principal had been speaking but they hadn't set off the signal so none of the deaf kids who weren't looking knew what happened. 'Sorry' I signed not wanting to disturb the other people around us. Nick was either talking or just mouthing the words " that is either I'm sorry or you jerk i'm not sorry i hit you at all you scared me". I wanted to laugh but i have been told I have a naturally loud voice so I try not to. After a touching (not) speech from Nick Principal we go back to homeroom to get our schedules. Homeroom was basically over when we got there. All the kids in the program have to go see the counselor to talk about the schedule. But it seems fairly straightforward except chemistry and Home Ec are in rooms 315 and 322. The weird thing is we don't have a 3rd floor. We go during 3rd block right before lunch so I'll ask then. We spend most of the classes talking about the rules and procedures and such so it's really boring. Before I know it the end of 3rd period is getting close and Nick and I were called down to the counselor's office.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fang's POV  
As we walked down the hall to the office it was silent so i decided to walk down the hall backwards in front of her so she could see my lips. She gave me the weirdest look when i did and it made me laugh. She looked startled and I said "I thought you were deaf how come me laughing scared you?"  
"You are really loud" She said as she signed along with it " And it was loud enough my hearing aid picked it up." She pointed to something I hadn't noticed before. She had two silvery blue hearing aids in. "I can hear things if they are really loud"  
"Oh well now I feel awkward" I said and i was rewarded with a smile. She had really pretty teeth. Did I just think that? Oh god that's weird what's wrong with me?  
When we finally get to the office and she looks worried with a strange look pulled on her face. She looks tense. The second we get in there we are shuffled into the office.  
The counselor looks nice i guess to work with deaf kids you have to be kind. She smiles at us when we get in.  
"So do either of you have any questions for me?"She said.  
"Well I saw some classes on my schedule that are on the 3rd floor but we don't have a 3rd level here."Max said concernedly.  
"For those classes you and Nick will have about 10 minutes to walk down to Nick's school and take those classes there."She said still smiling. I wonder if her face was surgically enhanced to be like that. " Any other questions?" we shook our heads and we were ready to leave. We head straight to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

"Where should we sit?" I asked before I remembered she can't hear me but I figure she knows where she's going so I follow her. We sit at a table for 4 and she pops her feet on one seat and indicates me to do the same. I'm not sure why but i do anyway. Harry popped up behind me and made a sorta growling noise to let me know he was there. I think, i hope. Otherwise he just growled at me for no reason and that is a problem. I move my feet and he sits down next to me. I look at him and he smiles at me. I think he's my friend now. Hermione sat down next to him and being my sister she smiled at me too. It makes me feel loved. :) Just kidding like I would say anything like that but i do love my is really nice to everyone but she has trouble fitting in because of me. The way I dress and my hair and crap. Everyone whispers about me and her and I know it hurts her but i can't just change like that I've tried but they still hurt her there is nothing i know of i can do. I Harry seems to really like her you know if the way he acts stuff out for her is any indication. I take out my lunch and Hermione does the same. We look into our lunches I have an apple a roast beef sandwich a donut and a water. Hermione and I do a series of trades as always and I get her Turkey sandwich and a orange in the end. I don't like roast beef or apples really. Our mom always forgets that. Max and Harry were having a rapid fire conversation in ASL. I get the feeling it was about us because Harry kept shooting pointed looks at us it was a little scary. They looked mad. After about 5 minutes of this Harry got up and stormed away. Hermione uncertainly trailed after him.

I caught Max's attention. "What was that about?"She waved her hand dismissively and said, "He's fine he just has a quick temper." I wasn't sure but I didn't chase the topic too much. "So how hard is it to learn ASL?"  
"It depends on how well you learn who teaches it and why you need it really. Everyone will learn it differently. And like speaking there are different dialects, like someone might hold the sign fir 'killed' higher or lower than i do."She explained.  
She went on to tell me more but I was rather focused on something else. Her appearance. Max is a very 'I don't know I'm pretty' girl. She doesn't try hard and yet she's gorgeous. I can't believe I just met her we are supposed to be "friends" and I already have a crush on her. Her hair is pulled back into a loose bun with strands hanging down around her face. It's brown with blonde and red streaks in it. She doesn't wear makeup at all. As far as I can tell at has tanned skin and a pretty face. Her nose is thin and straight and her are a dark brown with little flecks of gold in them. She is very thin and athletic. Oh wait she stopped talking what do I say?

(This line is insecure. It wants everyone to love it.)

Harry's POV  
Max's buddy Fang is getting on my nerves already and I haven't even really talked to him. I cannot stand him. Maybe I'm a little jealous of him i'm jealous of all hearing people. But him especially. I don't know why maybe because he seems to understand Max. But i will always be her best friend. Right?  
**  
****_All righty then. I'm sorry Harry part is so short. He will narrate some more. Everyone will. I promise. So what does everyone think? R&R guys! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Ya'll know you're excited to hear from me.  
Max: No they're not  
Max feels the need to sign mean things to me and it hurts my feelings. She's laughing at me now. i think it's interesting how few people understand sign language. I would like to take this wonderful opportunity to introduce my friend Grace who writes the hearing parts for me as I have no way of knowing what thats like. She is one of the few awesome people who can read sign language.  
And now on with the story!  
I don't own Maximum Ride nor Emily Dickinson's Poem**

Hermione's POV  
I'm Nobody! Who are you?  
Are you – Nobody – too?  
Then there's a pair of us!  
Don't tell! they'd advertise – you know!

How dreary – to be – Somebody!  
How public – like a Frog –  
To tell one's name – the livelong June –  
To an admiring Bog!  
~Emily Dickinson  
I love that poem because it says that being nobody can be ok. i have always wanted to be somebody, I love Nick, Fang whatever you want to call him, but he makes life difficult. Harry named him Fang after noticing his teeth. Harry picks up on things no one else does. I just wish he could tell me what he sees which is why, i have taken 75$ of my own money and enrolled in a sign language class. Harry's mom recommended this one in particular to me. It's not like Nick and I have a problem with money so we can do stuff like this. I don't think Harry likes Nick after the arguement thing he had with Hermione he looked pretty mad and he kept looking at Nick while they were talking. i wonder why. We are going over to Max' s house in a few minutes apparently her house is HUGE so Harry's family will be coming too. i'm deciding what to wear right now. (A/N will put links to clothes on my profile.) I'm stuck between an icy blue shirt with black designs on it and dark jeans or and light pink shirt and my dark jeans. I decide to go with blue because it matches Harry's eyes.  
"Minnie! Are you ready to go?" Nick calls using my least favorite version of my name.  
"5 minutes Nicky-sweet." That's the thing about having a twin we know how to get each other ticked off. We love each other for the most part. i totally lied about being ready in five minutes it will be at least like 15.  
"Are you lying we have to leave."  
"FINE! But I get to drive."i love driving plus there is a good chance I will traumatize Nick in the process.  
I put on a thin layer of lip gloss and brushed my hair into a ponytail. I will fix it later. I shoot down the stairs and snatch the keys out of Nick''s hand and continue out to the car. I slide into the driver's seat and pulled down the visor. Nick slid in next to me and buckled himself in with a face that looked like he was bracing himself for something.  
I put the car in gear and pull out of the driveway and his jaw tightens. As we pull onto the main street I begin my make up application. This always freaks Nick out. I start with blush thinking i'll ease into the heart attack. Then I move to mascara which I can do with my eyes open or closed but I do it open so he doesn't die yet. Then comes the really scary part. Eyeliner and eyeshadow. i wait until I hit a red light to start. I take out my deep blue eyeliner and close one eye as I apply it Nick's face looks like he is trying to restrain himself from saying something. Finish my other eye and then I pull out a light blue shadow pack. I apply it as quickly as i can after seeing Nick's face i don't want him to actually have a heart attack. i put up the visor and focused on driving. I also didn't want to miss my turn, i hadn't been here been here before and didn't want to get lost. i found the neighborhood and turned in. As we went through the neighborhood I notice the houses got smaller and smaller as we went on. We looked at the houses we found Max's house and pulled into the driveway. There were 3 cars already in the driveway. We walked up to the door and knocked. We waited for about 10 minutes before we tried the doorbell next to it. The second we pressed the button the lights flickered on and off. in less than half a minute Max was at the door smiling at us and welcoming us in.  
"Sorry my mom and sister were outside."  
i nodded and said "It's ok"  
I looked around her house was smaller than our by a ton. Our house has 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. Her house had maybe 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms and from 1 glance you could tell it wasn't big enough for her family especially because there were 4 other kids in the living room besides her and Harry.  
" Allow me to introduce my family. This is Monique she's a chatter box don't ask her anything."  
She said gesturing to a girl darker than she with dark curly hair who shot her a look when she said that.  
"This is Victoire but she likes to be called Vicki." The girl this time was tallish with dark wavy hair.  
"Logan is this guy he bothers me a lot." The boy was super tall like Nick tall and had dark blonde hair and grey eyes.  
"And this is Rosa who is Rosa." This little girl was like a mini Max. it was super cute.  
The little girl walked up to Nick and smiled at him. he managed a small one back and she opened her mouth to talk."If you let anyone hurt Max or Harry i will break your face ok."  
Nick's face instantly fell it was hilarious.  
Harry signed something to Max and she signed something back looking concerned. He waved her off.  
"What's up?" Fang interjected.  
"Harry left something important at his house and wants to go back but I don't want him walking alone at night."Max explained.  
"I'll walk back with him" Fang offered.  
"Ok" Max said "i won't give him a choice"  
She turned and signed to Harry what had been said and his nose wrinkled. It was then that I knew Harry had a large distaste for Nick for sure. Max signed something else and he sighed loudly and headed out the door.  
Nick followed him out. Oh boy I feel like this is either going to end with one of them dead or them being best friends.  
Nick's POV

It was a silent walk to Harry's house he lives very close to Max. He glared at me most of the walk. When we finally got to his house he pulled out a key and opened his door. I noticed his house was smaller than even Max's. He gave me a kind of apologetic look I wonder what that could mean for my immediate future. We walked in the door and were immediately attacked by a flying streak of blonde. It actually turned out to be a small child to be specific a little girl. She had the same eyes as him cold icy blue and she had curly blonde hair. Less than a minute after I register her another blond mass tackled Harry as well this time it was a boy again with the same hair and eyes. It made me smile to see just how alike he and his siblings are. He looked down at the two kids and smiled.  
"Harry Harry we missed you i thought your party was longer than this."  
He signed something back to them and they nodded comprehending. The lights flickered on and off for a second and Harry looked up. There was a pale boy standing at the top of the stairs. Harry did a sign even I recognize. Oh God. The boy flew down the stairs at top speed and a caught Harry in a heavy hug and Harry began to splutter. He signed something urgently at the little girl.  
"James let go of Harry." The boy-James released Harry and smiled. "now who is this acquaintance I hear standing next to you?" Did he say hear?  
Harry began to sign for the little boy  
"His name is Nick but i call him ..." And he broke off in a fit of giggles and whispered the rest to the little girl and James heard it and laughed as well. Harry signed something and the little girl grinned at him. He took off up the stairs to go get whatever he needed i assumed.  
"Hi I am Angeliquè I'm 6 you can call me Angel and this is my brother-"  
"I'm Zephyr but you can call me Captain Terror, I'm 8."The little boy cut Angel off.  
"And I'm James but everybody except Ange calls me Iggy I'm 14. I go to the same school but for the blind." The tallest explained. Harry came bounding down the stairs, this time he was holding a keyboard tablet like thing in his hand. i must've looked confused because he began glaring at the machine.  
"Hello Nick this is so I can talk I can't do it all the time but for events like this..." The voice was metallic and uneven but he looked so happy. I smiled for the first time at him. He began to walk out the door but Angel grabbed a fistful of his shirt suddenly looking worried. He gently removed her hand. He signed something I recognized one sign. Father. is Harry okay he looks really sad. "Let's go Nick Max is probably losing her head right now." He walks out the door. We walk back Harry showing off his fancy new gadget explaining how it had come that morning and why he couldn't use it all the time. It was amazing he had come off as moody when I first met him but was he just defending himself?

Harry's POV

When we first get back to Max's house at first she was really mad at me for taking so long to get there and back she thought we had died. yada yada yada. Then she noticed what I was holding in my hand. There was a pause before she started jumping up and down with excitement.  
'How does it work?' She signed to me. And i did what i do best and glared at the when I felt the vibrations that meant it was talking I signed to her, 'I just have to look into the camera and direct it where I want the cursor to go and it types out the word for me then says it.' She looked really impressed. I think of how she wants to be like normal hearing kids and then there are moments like these where I remember she is really just another deaf girl excited by many of the things i am. i look at her right before she starts to talk and tap her hand to show her she doesn't have to sign it. "OK so when do you guys have to be home?" Nick and Hermione both shrugged to show it didn't matter. "Like in 45 minutes." I "Said" She read it off the screen and nodded. "You Nick and Hermione Walker are going to experience your first ASL horror movie. Are you both ok with horror?" They nodded and I grinned I love horror movies. i signed that we should watch The Legend of the Mountain Man. Max smiled at me and nodded. i watched her explain what we are watching to them and wished now more than ever that I could talk on my own. That I wasn't different from deaf makes me special. Being me makes me stupid.


	4. Chapter issues resolved 3 Chaps in 1

Chapter 4

Harry's POV

When I got to my house my dad's car was pulling into the driveway shakily. He was obviously drunk. From what the kids tell me he yells a lot. but I got my speech instrument on a beta test. We can't afford hearing aids for me even with assistance. Anyway back to my dad. He's a big man. That's where us kids get our height from. I duck around back and climb the ladder I leaned up against my window earlier and snuck into the room. I strode down the hallway and gathered Angel and Zephyr from their rooms. When I got down to Iggy's room he wasn't there. Worried I went down stairs just in time to see my father's hand come crashing down on Iggy's face.I catch him as he crumples to the ground. He turns on me. He i so drunk his mouth is inarticulate and I can't tell what he's saying. He moves his mouth at me again. I still can't understand. He takes two steps toward me. Frightened I take one step back. I would have taken more but he caught me by my elbow and yanked me forward. his hand smashed across my face. Iggy stood to look at me tears were in his unseeing eyes. "uhhung" I say trying to make my mouth my vocal chords anything say "Go!" To make him run. He gets the message and scampers upstairs. usually he only hits me once. Usually he has some kind of conscience. Normally this would be the end of the storm he would let me leave now. But he wasn't done. Time after time he brought his hand down on me. My face went numb after bout 10 hits. Then came the burning. he told me to stay where I was and left for about 10 minutes. I could have run. I could have called the police. I could have done anything. But I didn't. i stayed stock waited. He barreled back through the door and pinned me on the ground. I thought he was going to kill me by choking me when he let go. He let go and I thought I was done. How wrong I was. He took the lighter and put it to my shirt and it caught then it spread and he pulled me into a standing position and laughed. And that was when I found my legs again. I dropped to floor and rolled putting out the flames. I would love to tell you I pushed him over and he was killed or  
I called the police and he was arrested. But I can't this is my life and I am a stupid coward. i pushed him though. And he was dazed. I flew up the stairs 4 at a time. Straight to my room. All three of my siblings were there thank god I grabbed Iggy's hand and dragged them all to the window and down the ladder. I went through the woods in our backyard and followed the path I knew so well. The one that led to Max's house that we discovered when we were 5. We end up in Max's backyard. I can tell from the lights that she is still up watching movies. We went around to her front door and I knocked. She came to the door armed with a baseball bat and peeked out the window at us. She smiled when she saw my face. She opened the door. As i suspected it would her smile fell when she saw my clothes and my skin. I heard a soft gasp from the couch and saw Hermione still sitting on the couch. This is where them being my friends gets difficult isn't it?

Again sorry it's short but the last one was super long for me and I wanted to get this one up quick. OK R&R guys Tamma

Yeah what she said *sniffle*

~Grace

OK guys here's the next chapter sorry it took so long my computer screen was broken so now I have awesome new stuff to write about so updates will come quickly. That's all. Plus Fang says Shove off.

Hermione's POV

Harry's clothes were ripped and torn into shreds. A few kids followed him all with matching blond hair and blue eyes that were the same as Harry' were obviously his siblings Harry was the only one who seemed to have anything wrong with him though. Nick and my mom is a nurse so i can quickly tell what's wrong with him. He has several 2nd and 3rd degree burns up and down his body. There was a horrible bruise forming across both sides of his face.

His eyes weren't looking at me who was staring at his injuries or at Max who was signing rapid speed at him. His eyes were locked at some point a little to the left of me. Nick. Nick's face was a mixture between horror and anger. Harry blinked and signed something to Max.

"Do either of you know how to treat these?" She questioned sounding extremely worried. Nick nodded but said something."I think the best thing to do would be to take him to our mom though." Harry began to tremble and shake his head. But Max quelled him with a sharp glance and a look at the younger kids.

"I'm gonna take him out to the car" she said "Can you guys get his siblings?" I consented. Nick and I can do that.

* * *

Max's POV

If I could I would kill that creep Harry calls his dad. I had always thought his dad beat him, he would come to school with mysterious bruises, cuts, and now burns. Always denying it was abuse and saying he had tripped or dropped a knife.

'No excuses what happened?' I signed

'Nothing I ' He was at a loss for words. We were sitting in the car in the backseat. We decided to let Nick or Hermione drive considering I don't know where they live and you know I'm deaf and stuff sooo...

A minute later Nick and Hermione came out and Nick got in the front. The rest of the kids got in their van with Hermione. It didn't take long to get back to their house. It is however substantially bigger than either me or Harry's house. We walked up to the door and Harry's face paled and turned slightly green.

'Are you OK?' I signed and he didn't reply. He was obviously worried. He has never been truly comfortable with other people especially doctors. The door was opened by a woman who looked happy to see us. Until she caught sight of Harry. She instantly grabbed him and pulled him inside and sat him down on the couch. She said something to Nick. Hermione walked in with the rest of the kids. Harry's blood was drenching his clothes and his face was still pale. This was a really dangerous situation I could tell. It was all happening too fast and I couldn't process it. I was living in a faceless nameless blur and then I locked in on Harry and saw his eyes close as he collapsed on their couch.

oooooooooooohhhhhh Short chapter with a weird ending but I wanted to give you guy something to work with. Maybe an update tomorrow or Monday.

~Grace-who-is-sad-because-Tamma-says- she-doesn't-want-to-write

Chapter 5

Alright chicas y chicos ahora yo ok I don't know spanish now I will proceed to tell you the cute tale of how Max and Harry met. I wanted to make it a separate chapter because well you guys deserve to know backstories without them taking up space in regular chapters so the next 2-3 chapters will be backstories on a couple of characters I really recommend reading them so you kind of know what's going on with their lives. Some of them are pretty screwed up. So without further ado how Max and Harry met. Keep in mind neither was deaf to begin with.

11 years ago

Nobody's POV

"Mommy I don't want to go to school." a 4 year old Maximum Ride begged and pleaded with her mom as she was almost dragged to the door. She looked around, none of these kids looked exactly her style, they were all crying or screaming. She couldn't stand people who cried, she felt that if you had to cry to get something done, you should take the energy and put it to use. But there was one boy who wasn't crying, his hair was dark, she saw them becoming friends. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad.

Max's POV

They all were so loud, I don't think I can stand it. I am already tired of all the immature losers here. I have a pretty bad attitude and i am well aware of it so no one can tell me anything i don't know. But the little boy in my class wasn't whining as much. I decided to walk over and sit next to him.

"Hi"

He nodded acknowledging that i had said something. He doesn't talk much and I have a lot to say. This is going to be a good friendship.

Two years later

Nobody's POV

Harry Potter grinned across at his best friend. When they first met he never would have guessed they would be this close. everyone figured that it was a phase that wouldn't last more than a few days or weeks. Against all odds she was his best friend they had been through a lot together. They had been climbing a tree together and laughing and singing the whole way. Harry looked at Max and nodded and they both jumped together and hit the round at the same time. Max was taller than he was but that was ok because girls grow faster than boys, that was what Harry's mom told him. Part of the reason they were such good friends is that Max had been there a year ago when Harry's mom had died. They were almost inseparable. They were about to experience the worst most traumatic event in their short lives. When they walked into Max's house they were met with the image of a man rummaging through her moms things and he had a gun, Max without thinking cried out to him. She tried to have him stop but he wouldn't. He turned the gun on Maximum and Harry reacted immediately he jumped on the guy trying to move his arm. He got the gun pointed at the ceiling but was walloped over the head with it. And again it happened and again his ears were ringing and he collapsed. The robber moved on to Max hitting over the head with a banister he pulled off the bed beside him. He beat her unconscious as well not caring about the lasting damage. There was no longer any question of them staying best friends,you can't go deaf together and not come out best friends.

Ok guys it was short and kinda crappy but this will speed up. I was way slowed down by Tamma quitting and I had to write one by myself that i wasn't expecting and I have been planning how I want this story to go. Reviews make me type faster I promise. 3 you all and so does my pony Bill. LOTR reference right there. If you got it I love you.

Chapter 6

Yay! Two more reviews! By the way you guys should know i really really love ninjas. And chocolate. This one isn't gonna be a back story it's just gonna be a regular chapter. WHO'S EXCITED? By the way my question of the chapter is...(drumroll)... Who is your favorite Maximum Ride and/or Harry Potter ship?

ON WITH THE CHAPTER.

Oh yes and part of the reason I'm so slow at updates is I type in class when I am supposed to be doing other things.

ADD! Sorry this took so long. I need to set reminders for myself to get these done by a certain date. Once a week?

Harry's POV

I felt myself falling and then everything was gone. I was floating in a darkness that was almost tangible. I hated it, without sight I was completely and totally vulnerable. After a while of this I felt a burning in my right arm, and it slowly spread across my entire body engulfing me. I was gone.

Nick's POV

Harry was passed out on our couch while my mom worked furiously to seal the cuts and mend the burns. Max, Hermione and I are taking care of his siblings and hanging out in my room. It is a pretty large room, painted black with a large bed, a desk with my computer monitors and my laptop on it, a huge bookshelf covered in books, and a walk in closet. Never had money problems can you tell. When she walked in Max was entranced by the number of books I had. She was now curled up in a canvas chair with Angel and reading one of my books. "Captain Terror" once Max had been claimed had shyly moved over to Hermione she was reading to him. And Iggy and I were talking about video games. For a blind guy apparently he's pretty good. I wondered how stressed he was by this whole situation.

An hour later my mom came in telling us Harry was asleep and we probably wouldn't know if he was ok until he woke up. Iggy nodded a little strained looking, Zephyr put on a brave face, but Angel gave up and cried loudly into Max's shirt. Iggy flinched at the noise and got up to go hug her. She cringed away from him, his face fell faster than anyone's I've ever seen, but he sat back down. Max broke the silence.

"So tomorrow," she said.

"You guys can spend the night here." Hermione offered, "I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind working out a long term plan."

Max smiled gratefully "Thanks, can you and Fa-Nick help me get the others to school, Angel and Zephyr are the only ones who go to a different school than us."

"Yeah of course." I said, I hate this situation as much as they do. I hate that anyone especially their father made them feel like this.

Hermione's POV

Nick walked outside and into the bathroom. I followed him once I made sure he wasn't actually using the bathroom.

"What's up?" I ask making him jump.

And then he said the words that would echo in my head forever.

"Dad's shouldn't hurt their kids." and walked out.

Iggy's POV

It hurt to have Angel move away from me like that. I didn't want her to associate me with what had happened. She was so little and I didn't want her to grow up hating me.

I thought back to before any of this started. As far as I knew it hadn't started until my mom died. We were just one of your normal families up until then. All it took was one little trigger, and my dad snapped. I rolled onto my side. I closed my eyes, not that it makes a difference, and went to sleep.

Harry

I was on fire again. But the burning never stopped, I was aware of every spiral of flame that licked my body. The pictures of what happened flew through my mind. My siblings terrified faces. Nick's face deadly white. Max with her lips pressed together. And Hermione.


	5. I don't even know anymore

Hey...

Fang's POV

I was sitting in the living room lost in thought, when Harry woke up. He looked dazed and confused. He rolled off the couch. Instinctively I reached out to help him and he flinched away. I wasn't sure what to think of him doing that. I don't know if he was afraid of me or if he didn't like me at all. I helped him up on the couch and sit up.

"So uhh how do you feel?"

He rolled his eyes and glared at me. Good to see nothing's changed. I filled him in on how things were going to go down tomorrow. And we sat in an awkward silence until I got up to go to bed.

The next day

I woke up as normal for school to see that everyone else had already been active for a while. Hermione was pulling a shirt over Angel's head and Max was helping Zephyr. Mom was working to see what Harry's current state was and what she could do to help. There were scrambled eggs, bacon and toast on the table, for everyone. We grabbed breakfast and walked out the door for school, leaving Harry at home to rest up. He was adamant that he would return to school on Wednesday even though he was severely injured. It was up to us to get all his work for him.

Hermione drove us to Angel and Zephyr's school so Max could drop them off, and the to St Mary's School for the Deaf and Disabled. Max and I walked into our homebase and sat down, waiting for the news to come on.

I looked at her, studying her face, she had deep purple bags under her eyes and no makeup on. Her eyes were wide and brown with flecks of gold in them.

"Fang. FANG!" Max snapped her fingers in my face. I flicked my head around to look at her.

"And I'm the deaf one?" She giggled.

"Did you want something, Maximum?" I asked.

"Only to go to our next class." She replied. The entire hallway snickered having seen the signs.

We headed to Algebra 2 and the rest of our boring day.

I'm so so sorry it took so long and it was so short I had severe writer's block and i was just plain lazy. Review are always welcome compliments and constructive criticism. See you soon.

Grace


End file.
